


Draco's Boggart

by Grace_28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Facing Fears, Good Draco Malfoy, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Dark Harry Potter, Other, fear of failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy’s fear of failure has an interesting face to it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Draco's Boggart

“This class is ridiculous,” Draco grumbled just moments before.

Now, here he was: standing in front of class, dealing with a Boggart  _ of all things _ , and withstanding Professor Lupin’s careful eye.

Normally, Draco would be fine. After all, standing up in front of the class, dealing with people like Potter, and having fears were always considered to be normal circumstances in his life.

But having his fears exposed in front of class? Where everyone, including Saint Potter, can laugh (use it for blackmail) in his face? Big problem, with capital ‘b’. Especially since Draco couldn’t even fathom what kind of fear would be his worst? Honestly, was it giant spiders like Weasel? Or was it fear itself, like Saint Potter?

Draco shuddered at both options. He wasn’t terrified of either, so maybe it’d be public humiliation like the one he’s being forced to endure right now? 

“Wonder what the ferret’s worst fear is,” Weasel snickered. Draco ignored him, wondering the same as well. Luckily, Pansy was there to cover for his lack of sass.

“Whatever it is, it won’t be as pathetic as your fear of spiders, Weasel.” 

Weasel glowered at her, barely restrained by Granger and Potter. Not that his friends didn’t share the same sentiment. Potter looked like he was ready to strangle Pansy alive if she ever called him a weasel ever again. And, on the other hand, Pansy looked like she was going to strangle them  _ all  _ if one of them ever tried to bother Draco again. 

Thankfully, Professor Lupin was quick to step in before any blood was shed in the DADA classroom. 

“Let’s all settle down. It’s Mr. Malfoy’s turn to face his Boggart, like you lot already have.”

Nose scrunching in distaste already, Draco stared at the black blob. It, having noticed Draco, turned to him in silence. The Boggart appeared to be hesitant to do Draco’s, which only intrigued him even more. What in the world could be so terrible that even a creature who fed off of fear hesitated to perform? It did nothing for several moments, only to separate into two separate blobs. And then it took the form of Potter.

Draco stared at it blankly as the rest of his class laughed. 

“Professor, there must be a mistake. I’m not terrified of—”

The words died on his tongue. Because the other blob had turned into his mother. His bleeding profusely, barely awake mother. She was hung by her wrists and her ankles using the silver chains that Draco vaguely registered was from his Aunt Bella’s torture chambers. He’s spent time there as well, so it wasn’t a surprise that he did. But what was surprising was how quickly his mind pieced together what his worst fear was. 

That Potter, the very man he tried to lead astray from the path of evil, turned around and did the unforgivable whilst Draco could do nothing. 

Because he  _ failed _ .

“Mother,” he muttered under his breath. 

His body longed to lunge forwards, to save her from her inevitable end. But his eyes were glued onto his Boggart as it— well, more specifically, Potter— turning his back and facing his mother. Potter casted the Cruciatus Curse on her limp body over and over again.

And, Draco wasn’t sure whether or not this was a good sign, his mother wasn’t even screaming. She just convulsed, only once lifting her head to reveal the blood that trailed down her blank eyes.

It was a mind-shatteringly terrible sight. It reminded him of what the Dark Lord had once done to his father, branding him with the Dark Mark. And it reminded him of what his father had done to him, branding him with the Malfoy crest. 

It was why the Boggart hesitated in recreating this very scene. 

Draco had a sinking feeling that Boggart was capable of experiencing fear.

_ “Look, Malfoy,” _ Potter hissed lowly. _ “Your plan to ‘save me from Voldemort and save everyone dear to you while you’re at it’ didn’t seem to work. But, thanks for trying anyways. I’m doing just fine without your so-called ‘help’. Your mother though? I’m not so sure. Hmm… maybe it’s time to dispose of her body. Wouldn’t you agree, Malfoy?” _

His mother was flung towards the back of the school board, only to quickly morph into his father that Potter dragged and chained to her original position. Now, it was his manly screams that were echoing in the now-silent room. His body hung and he practically cursed Draco out with every flick of the wand Potter did. These were the normal slurs Lucius Malfoy had thrown at him on a weekly basis, which only made the scene appear even more realistic. 

No matter how much he wanted to look away, Draco’s eyes were transfixed and his wand was dangling from his fingertips limply. His body did not feel like it was his. It felt like it was cursed to see this scene play out. Luckily, his father didn’t suffer long. But then Pansy’s body was taking form and Draco snapped back to reality, vaguely hearing a choked sob.

He quickly swished his wand and muttered under his breath, “Riddikulus.”

The Boggart immediately vanished, in its place a memory of Pansy drawing a penis on Blaise’s temple while he was asleep. It should’ve made him laugh.

But the images were still raw in his mind. It left his heart scarred and eyes blank. 

After all, he’d just seen his worst fear— probably everyone’s now— play out.

His mother, the only person he’d admit to loving, was hanging while Potter cast the Cruciatus Curse on her limp body. His father, the only person he respected enough to fear, was shouting at him. Pansy, his most loyal and most selfless best friend, was about to be tortured in front of him. And it was all because the plan he’s spent so many years working on— insulting Potter and then becoming the worst possible version of himself to deviate him from the path of evil—  _ failed _ . 

And all he was able to do then was watch.

He shut his eyes tightly, staggering back as he tried to steady his breath. Pansy was there to catch him, though it didn’t help in taking away the images that flooded through Draco’s mind. Flinching away from Pansy’s touch, he looked towards his professor, who looked just as sick as Draco felt. And then his eyes darted towards the rest of his classmates— everyone had either turned away, covered their eyes, or become deathly pale. 

It was so silent he could hear a pin drop.

“Class is dismissed.”

Chaos immediately ensued. 

Several students conjured a basket, hurling and disposing of the food that they’d eaten for lunch. Most students ran out of the room, shouting madly as they scoured the halls looking for their best friends. The boy who was considered to be the most fearless in their year walked out of the room, silent tears streaming from his eyes. Professor Lupin braced himself against the desk, muttering something about how he would’ve been if it was Prongs or Padfoot— whoever those two were. And, worst of all, Potter and Weasel and Granger were frozen in their spots, eyes wide as they stared into Draco’s soul. 

“Draco,” Pansy whispered weakly. Draco snapped his head to her, relaxing only slightly. Blaise, Theo, Vince, and Greg joined them as the two of them hurried out. But instead of heading to their next class, they escaped into the comforts of their Common Room, comforting each other until the sun finally set and Vince started to get hungry. But the thought that it could’ve been either one of them haunted them even after they left.


End file.
